Fe—Cr ferritic steels, and other bulk alloys of steel, have conventionally been used to provide corrosion resistant structures for a wide variety of applications. High temperature fireside metal corrosion, or “wastage,” in conventional coal-fired steam generators can be caused by gas-phase oxidation or liquid phase coal-ash corrosion. While gas phase corrosion does not typically cause corrosion problems for properly selected ferritic steels, liquid phase coal ash corrosion can be a serious problem. Such coal ash corrosion can rapidly degrade a wide variety of steels normally used for their corrosion resistant properties. In particular, the presence of alkali chlorides, such as NaCl in the coal ash deposit, can lead to catastrophic metal corrosion in the range of about 650° C.-800° C.